


Hatred

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Kuromomo Week 2014 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki hated tears. for kuromomoweek day#3: tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred

Satsuki was not fond of tears. She hated to see herself crying. Yet sometimes, she had to do so since she had no choice to throw away the worst emotion exploding in her heart, which felt like it would break her ribcage if she didn’t give up to crying.

More than anything, she hated to see ones dear to her crying.

Especially, her precious _Tetsu-kun_.

Once, she witnessed him cry after talking with Seijuuro, in their middle-school era. It stabbed her to the core. Tetsuya stepped outside a room without any words and the trace of tears was still remaining on his cheeks. He looked so desperate as if his world had been just turned upside down. By that occurence, she realized that the precious Teikou Bond she had treasured a lot was broken.

She hated tears, his tears was the utmost.

Put aside the heartbreaking look of Tetsuya she had seen since it was only a bitter memories from years ago. Everything was no as sour as the past, now.

It was the show of vermilion sunset outside, it was so unlucky her since she couldn’t see that best moment to be captured with her lens (photography had been becoming her new hobby since her father had bought her a DSLR). Blame the business she had in a _special building_ , with flowers and decoration hindering her from the need to go home early. The event organizer had left already. Satsuki with Tetsuya actually had been suggested to go home at the moment too, but she hadn’t felt click with the arrangement of some flowers inside. Therefore, she stayed for a while to fix some stuffs.

“Tetsu- _kun_ ,” she mentioned the boy, she was tiptoe-ing a bit to reach a bucket of flower used to beautify the wall. She thought the flower was too many to be put on a place people wouldn’t pay attention much to. She decided to put it on the other place, across the aisle.

“Yes, Satsuki- _san_?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry of.”

He didn’t see her smile. “I wasn’t there in several times of you crying. But, you are accompanying me until now ... and now you choose me. You will have a future with me. You promised to be with me in every occassion, in every state, in happiness and sorrow. Yet ... I haven’t been there for you when you were sad.”

The thought of his tears after some basketball problems was the trigger of her words.

He served a curve of smile, and waited for her to turn back towards him once again after arranging the flowers there. He was still smiling when she gazed at him. “You don’t have to be anxious. It wasn’t a problem to me.”

“But—” she wanted to dispute, but her words seemed like turning into nothingness when she saw him smiling with no doubt at all.

"Don't be sorry, they were past. It was not your fault at all. Besides, I was crying because I was not mature enough to face problems," he reached for her fingers, drawing her closer to his build, and his other hand raising to ruffle her hair. "You don't seem like your usual self. Should we go home now?"

"No, not now. I think I have to repolish some parts of this room. I want it to be as perfect as I want to in my special day," she shook her head and smiled a bit—a little forcefully done. "I guess ... I should believe in you. Nah, Tetsu- _kun_ , forgive me for being too anxious and talking such a nonsense. Maybe it was just a ... wedding blues? I have a lot of thoughts and maybe they worsen my mood."

"You are not forgiven since you didn't do anything wrong," his smile was still there for her. He kissed her temple, "Just take it easy or you will be exhausted. Don't be stressed, tomorrow is going to be your best memory."

"... Thank you, Tetsu- _kun_."

.

In fact, eventually, she had to abandon her ultimate hating toward tears.

How could she hated this kind of tears?

Even though it was his tears?

Once again, how could she hate the tears he shed a little on the corner of his eyes after having a hug with her father, on the next day, after vowing a lifetime oath of marriage?

"Why are you crying, Tetsu- _kun_?" she muttered a barely whisper question after he wiped his face with he tissue she had offered.

His face was bestowed with the smile she felt like the best curve she had ever seen, "I'm just so happy. There was no certain reason. Ah, sorry for messing the day with this thing."

She disputed with a kiss on his lips, she didn't really care whether it would draw more attention for them, she felt fine; since she was his bride.

"If I only could cry to express my happiness, then I think this room wpuld be flooded," she laughed on his ear, "Don't cry, Tetsu- _kun_. Let's replace it with smile."

He replied with putting his palm on her hips. "Agreed."

Satsuki realized, on her wedding day, not all kind of tears deserved hate.


End file.
